Shugo Chara Reflect My Young Heart!
by SeeraOtoya
Summary: Amu and her friends have grown up, and now are in Seiyo High School. How will this effect her? And on top of that Amu may have a new rival for Ikuto's heart... will she be happy or torn? There is only 2 parts of the loveless side story.. and their is a princess one too...
1. First Days of High School

Hey everyone this is my first Shugo Chara story! I hope you like it~

* * *

><p>On a beautiful sunny morning at the Hinamori home, Amu was waking up to wonder what is on her schedule today.<br>Ran,Miki,Sue, and Dia are so excited.

They fly over to tell Amu and yell" AMU TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!"  
>She couldn't believe her ears. When her guardian characters steared at her face, her face was red as an apple. Amu was so happy, that she was already to go.<p>

She transformed to Amulet Heart, and flew away to school. Ami knowing alot about guardian characters, looks up out of her big sisters window and she thought Amu's transformation was character transformation, though she still wasn't sure. Ami Hinamori didn't care, she had to get ready for her first day of 1st grade, and she would get to see her sister at school at the same school; Seiyo.

Up in the sky, El floats on by and says, "Love is in the air~" At that moment they knew of El was here, someone near by was in love.

Everyone suspiciously looked at Amu. Amu blushes and denys what their saying is true. All of a sudden, Amu's cell phone rings in her room. The chara's fetch and pick it up, and answer to say, "Hello?" Miki and Ran hand Sue the phone. Utau answers on the other line and tells Sue to keep it a secret that she is coming to their school.

When Amu and her guardian characters get to school, she transforms back to her school uniform. Rikka looks around and suddenly notices Amu. Amu wonders why Rikka wasn't in class. Rikka explains that she had a meeting to determine who are the new guardians, she also explains that Yaya told them that she made Rikka the Queen chair,Hikaru the King chair, and Yaya stayed in the same position she was last year.

In the background you could hear the students whisper about the rumor. A flying soccerball in the distance hits Amu's face, and she fell backwards. When  
>Rikka looked down at Amu's face she was dizzy and mumbled "that hurt!" Kukai comes running over and grabs Amu's hand to help her up.<p>

He says he's sorry, and he was "just practicing for soccer, and I guessed I kicked it to far..."  
>Now that Kukai feels guility, he tells Rikka congrats for making the guardians. Rika jumps for excitement. She tells<br>Kukai the positions for what everybody got.

Kukai cuts Rikka off, and asks Amu if she casn help him practice. She tells him sorry and feels guility for saying that, but she knew she had to get her schedule,but tells Kukai that she is free after school.

The chara's brings up that Utau is coming to Seiyo High School. Kukai gives a thumbs up, and says, "More ramen contests!" Hearing about Utau coming to her school, Amu fidgetd and blushes and aks Kukai is he'd "seen anyone else?" Kukai says that he'd remembers seening Tadase early this 'smorning. He also remembers when he saw Tadase, he said that he wanted to be _vice president _of the _Advisory Board._ Out of no where, Kukai laughs  
>and tells Amu that Tadase is also going to cut back his charcer change with Kiseki.<p>

Kukai also says that Rima told her parents that she is going to join the circus when she grows up, and Nadehikio is either going to be a dancer with  
>Temari or a basketball player with Rhythm. Amu reallizes thst there is a way to help Kukai. Amu tells Rikka "Go find<br>Tadase, Rima, Nadehikio,Yaya, and Utau.

Tell them to meet after school for a soccer game!" When Kukai hears this he tells Amu thank you and gives Amu a hug. Rikka runs to find Tadase in a classroom. She tells him the info and gets a response of "thank you Rikka-chan!" Rikka blushes and goes to find Rima. She sits in an empty classroom and the  
>sunest shining through the wondow while she is reading her usual manga <em>Bala-Balance<em>.

Rikka tells Rimma, and she says "Kay" without paying attention. Rikka trys to find Nadehikio and runs past him, and walk back to see him playing basketball.

Rikka couldn't help but look at a distance. Nadehikio looks over to see Rikka standing there. Nadehikio asksif she "need something?" Rikka bows and tells him "sorry for watching you..." Nadehikio says "it's nothing", and Rikka tells him that "Amu wanted to know if your busy after school?" Nadehikio puts a thumbs up, and says "Right on!", but on the inside he wonders when Amu got to school so he could have said hi to her.

Rikka runs to her last stop about halfway there, and takes a breather. Rikka gets there and finds Yaya at the Royal Garden, watering her flowers.

Rikka asks Yaya if "Are you busy to join her and the others, for a game of soccer?" Yaya throws a fit and starts crying saying " I suck at sports!", but perks up adding " I have to watch after my flowers!" After school eveyone joins for the soccer game. Amu explains the rules. Rikka goes up to everyone saying what power they can use.

She firsts goes up to Tadase, and tells him that he can use _Holy Crown. _Second, she goes up to Rimma and says she can use _Juggling Party. _Next, she goes up to Kukai and says he can use _Golden Victory Shoot. _Fourth, to Nadehikio, and says he can use _Blaze Shoot. _Finally, Rikka stares and gives Utau a serious face. She tells Utau that she can use _Devil Tunes, _or _Surrdender Flag, _but Rikka knew she wasn't going to do that.

Tadase transforms into _Platnium Royal. _Rimma transforms into _Clown Drop. _Kukai transforms into _Sky Jack. _Nadehikio transforms to _Beat Jumper. _Utau transforms into _Lunatic Charm. _Amu transforms into _Amulet Heart, _while Rikka transforms to _Pure Feeling. _Hikaru randomly appears claiming that he  
>declares himself the refree.<p>

As the night came, the game finishes and everyone wonders ho won. Hikaru looks at his white board and says " It's a tie between Amu-senpai, and Rimma-senpai." Nadehiko is curious to how it's a tie. Rimma says "Bala-Balance!" Kukai laughed at Rimma, and Rimma glared at Kukai cold heartly. Amu is confused, and tells Kukai,"I taught it to Ami..." Ami comes to get her to take her home, and all of a sudden looks over and runs towards Utau.

She gives Utau a big hug. Ami grabs Amu's hand and they walk away. Tadase tries to get Amu's attention. She turns around to see  
>Tadase's face, while everyone was admiring Ami wondering if she really was Amu's little sister.<p>

Tadase explains that ever since he has met Amu, he has loved her. He whispers in Amu's ear"I love you!" Amu blushes and wlaks home with Ami. In Amu's  
>room, Amu is sighing and is confused. Ran asks Amu what her answer is. Amu turns to the right side on her bed, while her head is spinning and she explains that she doesn't know anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry everyone if you read my script version i hoped you liked it and here is my story version. if you want the entire eight chapters<br>in my script form and your going to do it for a play just PM me on here thanks! I would love some reviews


	2. The love that Amu wants!

The chara's wake up Amu. There is silence in the room. El comes floating into Amu's room, explaining what's wrong with Amu.

Downstairs, there is a knock on the door. The parents open the door to find Rikka waiting at the front door. Amu's parents wonder who she is, but they could tell by the look of her clothes, that she went to the same school as Amu. All of a sudden, Ami Hinamori comes walking and looks at Hotaru. When she looks up at Hotaru, Ami knew that Hotaru was a guardian character.

It was Rikka's first time being her idol's house, but the only thing that went through her mind, was she needed to know where Amu was. Only taking the first step with her left foot, she was nervous from head to toe. Hotaru character changed with Rikka to give her two bright yellow suns in the buns of her hair.

When Rika reacher the door that led to her room, she opened the door to see El and Amu's chara's surrounding her. Hotaru stopped the character change with Rikka . Rikka goes up to Amu and says, " Amu-senpai, why aren't you at school? Everyone has been wondering where you were!"

Hearing this, Amu has a flashback of last night when Tadase whispered in her ear that he loved her. El explains that she is dealing with "_love problems_" Rikka jumps to the conclusion that, "Amu-senpai, do you like someone?" Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia explain what's wrong with Amu.

When the chara's are explaining, Rikka hears the name _Ikuto Tsukyomi_. Rikka asks them who he is, though she may know who Ikuto Tsukyomi is. Miki then has an idea and starts drawing Ikuto on her sketchpad. Miki shows Rikka, and Rikka doesn't get what Amu problem is.

El explains to Rikka that when Amu transforms with all four of her guardian characters she gets Amulet Fortune, but she also has to put all of her love for Ikuto also. Dia tells Rikka when she transsformed with Amu and she went to the airport to see Ikuto off, Amu hugged him, and Ikuto told her, "When I get back, wait for me!"

Rikka gets inspired and tells everyone, " El I want to be just like you. Help people with their love problems!" Rikka tells Amu that she is headed back to school.

Amu decides to stop being depressed, and get dressed. El decides to character change with Amu on their way to school, Hotaru tells Rikka that she is going to help Amu. Hotaru catches up with Amu. Amu tells Hotaru no, but it was to late. At school, everyone is so excited. Amu wasn't herself on the outside, but on the inside she was crying.

Kukai points to where Amu os as she walks by. Tadase runs up to Amu. He asks her "What's wrong?" Amu transforms back to her school uniform. She looks around, and when she turned her head she looked at Tadase's face.

Automatically Amu transformed into Amulet Heart, and flew away crying. Amu didn't know where to go, so she decided to go home. The day went by. In her room, she walks outside to the balcony. Amu gets a text.

* * *

><p><em>I found my father, and he told me to follow my heart, and I'll be there soon<br>-Ikuto_

_I hope you do... *sigh*  
>-Amu<em>

* * *

><p>The next day, Amu wakes up, and walks down the steps and turns around into the kitchen. As she sits down in her chair, her mom asks to guess who is here.<p>

Amu tells her mom" Do you really think I would know who would be here in the morning I mean come on really, am I like an expert at this or something, and I don't know it?" Ikuto says hello in a very cute and teasing way.

Amu doesn't even take a bite and falls back in her chair hitting the floor while the pancakes hit the ground. She tries to get back up and tries to make a run for the doorway, and try to runs up to her bedroom, and her mom says, " Get back here now and sit down as a family."

Amu walks back with a depressed aura around her that spreads for miles. All of a sudden Amu heard the word **_family_** and was thinking, "Ikuto is in there..." then she had a daydream where she and Ikuto married and sitting down to eat breakfast.

When Amu made it back to the kitchen, Ikuto gets up from the table and thanks Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori for breakfast. Ikuto grabs Amu's hand and they walk outside. He tells her to get on his back, and Amu declines by shaking her head.

Ikuto chuckles when Amu thinks that he is going to take her on a date, but he just tells her that, "We're going to the park, so I can practice..." They get to the park and Amu gets off his back. She stomps her foot and yells at Ikuto explaining that today is Friday, and she still had school.

Ikuto tells Amu that she needs to relax a little. Amu realizes that he is right, and that one day is fine. She sighs and transforms to Amulet Diamond so she can help Ikuto practice. They practiced all day not realizing that it was about to get dark soon. Next thing you knew Yoru told Ran,Miki, and Sue to get Amu's cell phone.

Yoru starts taking pictures of Amu and Ikuto and hits the send button and it sent to everyone of her friends, including Utau. At school, Utau's cell phone rings.

She opens it up to see a picture of her brother with Amu. She tried not to scream, but she screamed and everyone came running over to see what she was screaming about.

When they looked Tadase wasn't mad, but curious why she was with Ikuto. When Rikka saw it she said, " I am going to do this when I'm older!" then looked closely to see a blue hair man that El told her about, and Miki drew.

Everyone looks at Rikka because obviously she knew where they were. Rikka got scared and in her mind called for Ran. At the park, Ran heard Rikka and started flying over to her. Ran makes it there, and she transforms with Ran to get Kind Athletic Heart and skates pop out and she skated away.

When Rikka makes it to the park, she tells Ikuto and Amu that they saw the picture, and asked Rikka where Amu and Ikuto was, but didn't say, and now they were coming for them.

Rikka is back in her school uniform and looks over at Ikuto to see him holding his violin and bow. Then she remembers when Miki drew him. She points at him saying he is Ikuto Tskuyomi. Amu was shocked and Rikka bows to him, introducing herself. Rikka blushes and shouts, " Amu-senpai is my idol!"

Ikuto chuckles saying that he is happy that Amu has a fan, and she know him. Rikka didn't know that if she asked him if he could teach her how to play the violin, that he would agree. So she asked him, and to the fact, he accepts saying, " I'd love to."

Rikka brings up that since his sister goes to school with Amu, and herself, if he was going there too. Amu knew that Ikuto left, but didn't know if he did Senior year or not. Ikuto teases Amu saying "You should know!" Then Amu has a flashback when Ikuto called her in Paris, and Amu didn't know who called until she realized when he said, "Bojour!" and her face turned red.

Amu laughed at the fact that it actually did happen. Rikka jumps up and down and hugs Ikuto thanking him for coming to their school. When they walk back Rikka says" Now I have another idol at my school, Ikuto!"


	3. Rikka new guardian!

Rika's dreams of being a teacher when she grows up. The next morning, Rikka wakes up to find a new unhatched egg sitting of her coffee table.

She screams and stomps up and down, while closing her eyes, and spinning around. Rikka hurries up, and puts on her school uniform, and runs out the door. She runs back to tell Hotaru, " Stay here and protect the new egg.. I'll be right back!"

At school, Rikka runs inside to tell everyone the exciting news.

Back at home, the egg crawls, and -poof-, a new guardian egg. Everyone runs up to Rikka's bedroom, and was shocked. They looked at the new guardian character.

She had long purple pigtails, a mini version of their school uniform, and some cute mini black boots. This little person said hi to everyone, and that her name was Skyla, and she was Rikka's new guardian character.

Rikka was nervous and blushing because, having another guardian character was uncommon excluding Amu, and Nadehiko.

Skyla explains that she was born from Rikka, truly knowing what she wants to be in her future.

Rikka decides to take this special occasion, and do karaoke at_ Karaoke Love _in town.

Down in the room, everyone was deciding who was going to sing first. Utau decided she'd go first, since she was a pop star. She looks through the songs, wondering she should sing. She scrolls down and sees a song she likes. Utau listens to the beat, and chooses the song, _MELODY by: HATSUNE MIKU_.

When they watched her sing the song, they were moved.

Next Rikka decided she'd go next. She looks through the songs next, and pressed random. She got _ Rock n' Roll Princess by: THE SCANTY_. She sang this song perfectly, with help from the radio playing it once a day.

Everyone starts clapping their hands up in the air to the beat.

Amu goes up and she didn't know any songs on the machine, except the song Rikka just sang. She closes her eyes, and taps _Random_. The machine translates the song, because it as an American-made machine.

Amu hands off the microphone Rima. Rima does nothing except reading her book, _Bala-Balance_, so Kukusasu chose a song, and yes it was also American, so it had to translate also.

Since Utau and Kukai having been going out for a while, she takes the microphone again, and sings, _ I 3 U by: THE SCANTY_, and when the beat started, Rikka stomped her feet, because she knew this song.

Daichi looked over to see Kukai blushing, and he tried not to laugh.

Everyone all got up. Amu told Dia to choose a song for them. She floats, on over, and taps a song. It was, _ Thank you~ I am go grateful_, a song by the new band, _Shugo Chara Egg!_ At the end, everyone laughed, and they knew right then, that was the most fun they ever had.

Everyone sat down and took a rest, except Ikuto. Amu says, " I-ikuto what are you doing?!'' Ikuto explains, " I am going to sing a song to you!"

The beat started and Ikuto singing. In the background, Amu's face was red as an apple. The others were shocked because Ikuto was singing in English.

Kukai was whispering to Amu, asking how he's able to sing in English. " I guess when he went searching for his father, he might have gone to America...?"

Everyone's guardian characters sang the last song for the night. When they were done with their song, their owners already fell asleep. Their guardian characters transformed them, and took them home.

The next day, Amu ran over to her friends, saying "I heard this song yesterday on the radio...and I think we should play it for the talent show this week..."

The talent show is about to end, with one band left. Kukai played the drums, Ikuto played the guitar, and Amu and Utau sang up front.

The announcer says, " We have the votes in. I'd like to thank everyone who participated. And the winner is..." He opens the envelope. " Seasonal Guardians!"

Rikka runs up, and congratulates them on winning, and she had more respect for her idol. The days ends, and in Amu's room...

She was thinking really hard. Then all of a sudden, she has a flashback where after the talent show yesterday, Tadase smiled and congratulates her. " Amu-chan good job!" Amu realizes that she has met everyone five years ago.

She has a flashback of the very first day she met him. She was in there in her mind, but her body was where Ran character-changed with her and said the embarrassing confession, " I LOVE YOU MY PRINCE!"

Amu then knew how it happened. Next, she was tel-ported to where she first met Ikuto, and her falling of the top of an unfinished building, and Tadase catching her. Thirdly was at the store where Tadase gave Amu gave her the King beret, and got her clutch.

When Amu got back to her bedroom, she thought she would wake up, but Tadase was right there, and Ikuto was in her closet.

Amu was conscious again. Sue floats on over, toward her and reminds when she met Nadeshiko, and Ikuto during cooking. Once again her body was in her flashback.

" Do you think I can make these cookies.. I am really bad at baking, and I don't think I can do it..." " Amu-chan think about who your making them for, and put all of your love in to the cooking!" smiled Nadeshiko. " Hey Ikuto nya~ something smells good in here..." Ikuto walks in and sniffs. " Are you here to help us?" asked Amu and Nadeshiko. " Give me your eggs, and I'll leave... "

Nadeshiko character-changed with Temari,and had a death scythe. " Get back here! No one hurts Amu!" Amu takes the cookies out of the oven, they were a perfect. Amu tried to balance when Yoru started coming after her.

Amu lost her balance and the cookies fell to the floor, broken. Amu started crying. "We-we'll make another batch... " The green egg, started to wiggle. " There's no point..." Yoru took the green egg out of her bag, and gave it to Ikuto.

" Thanks for the egg darling!" smiled Ikuto. Amu gasped, and looked in her bag. It wasn't there. She ran after Ikuto. Amu ran and tripped, and fell on the floor catching the egg. " Safe!" Ikuto was on top of her, staring at her in the face. Amu blushed.

The egg cracked, and out popped a guardian character! " Lets go Yoru, can't take this to the boss.." and they left. "Amu we can make more cookies with a chip, syrup, and whip~" Nadeshiko took the cookies out of the oven. " You did it!" smiled Nadeshiko. " Yeah..." Amu smiled.

Amu was conscious again, and she was really out of it. Her chara's shook her back and forth. " Stop looking so dazed!" She realizes that all this time, she loved Ikuto, not Tadase. Ikuto was the once that always made her blush like crazy, made her face red, and she didn't act normal around him.

So she goes and walks over to her desk, to write a letter to Tadase.

The next day at school, she ran over to Tadase, and handed him the letter, and runs away. " I'm sorry..." she thought. Tadase opened the letter and read it.

* * *

><p>Dear Tadase,<br>I am sorry if your reading this, and you think bad of me.  
>I wrote this to say, that I couldn't say this to your face,<br>but what I had to tell you, was I know you love me, and you  
>told me that everyday, multiple times. I was happy! I am sorry to say<br>that I don't love you like that anymore... your like a dear friend to me  
>that I'll always treasure in my heart... I hope we can still stay friends...<br>Signed,  
>Joker aka Amu Hinamori<p>

p.s. At least my little sister, Ami calls you her prince~

* * *

><p>Amu walks up to Ikuto fidgeting and doesn't really know what to say. Though she does explain she has something very important to say. Ikuto is shocked, and knows what she is going to tell him. Ikuto smiles.<p>

" The first time..I met you... I didn't like you!" She then realizes why she had four guardian characters. " Dia was the symbol for me always singing for you, Sue symbolizes... if we.. you know.. get married.. I'll cook homemade meals... Miki symbolizes that I will draw when I;m feeling down, and need some inspiration, and Ran symbolizes that I'll run away with you!"

Ikuto explains to Amu, that even though he was a senior, and she was a freshman, he'll wait for her. Just like Romeo and Juliet.

The next day, Amu runs up to Ikuto. Tadase looks over at Amu and Ikuto, and sighs. He hopes that she'll be happy. Rikka comes up to Tadase, ''What's wrong?" " Nothing..." Tadase says shaking his head.

Amu curiously asks Ikuto if he wrote her a song, would he play it for her.

Ikuto tries not to laugh, and says, " Of course." Amu blushes and fidgts saying, "When the time comes, when they/ if they get married, I'll be a beautiful bride dressed up as Amulet Fortune. Everyone will be there, Tadase, Kukai, Nadehiko,Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Utau, Hikaru, and Rima..." Amu starts thinking.

" Maybe we could have it in Spring, when the sakura cherry trees, are full in bloom..." Ikuto kisses her on the cheek saying, " Can't wait till the day comes!" When he said that, Amu knew it would be the best day of her life!

* * *

><p>Utau- Meldoy by: Hatsune Miku<br>Rikka- Rock n' Roll Princess by: The Scanty  
>Amu- This is me by; Skye Sweetnam<br>Rima- Barbie Rupanzel Theme by: Becky Taylor  
>Utau sings to Kukai- I love U by: The Scanty<br>Everyone sings- arigatou kikiu kansha by: Shugo chara egg!, Guardian 4, Buono!  
>Every Guardian Character sings- My soul, your beats! by: Lia<p> 


	4. Intorducing princess amu side story 1

Hey everyone this is my first Shugo Chara Fairytail! In case you were wondering Amu has long hair tied back ,and she is 16. Kukai looks what he looks like in shugo chara party and he is age 15. Tadase is a prince(his outfit is like the one in shugo chara~platnium royal) Nadehiko is a travler(like P-chan form Ranma 1/2) and Kukai is an elf samurai!(the same one he wore)

* * *

><p>Meet Amu Hinamori, princessof the Hinamori family. She has a biological(real) mother, and a stepfather and step sister by rule. Amu has 4 including her lifelong friend Kukai(princess request) to marry in 30 days...<p>

* * *

><p>Amu looks up at the blue sky, scattered with white clothes. She is thinking, " I miss you father...mom and I are doing just fine, except I don't like my new dad and told me I have thirty days to find someone to marry. "<p>

Utau comes walking in to give Amu her letters. Utau is the maid of the manor.

Amu sits there thinking that she could marry Kukai, her childhood friend. All of a sudden, out of the blue, Kukai pops in to say hi. People like Kukai aren't allowed anywhere near the princess' house, but since the family knew him for a long time, he is like family.

Kukai comes up to ask her too see what's she doing.

The Princess dis-misses Utau. She explains to Kukai that she got letters from eight eligible bachelors.

Kukai sighs and looks away saying, " I wish I could marry you...!" Amu blinks, as if trying to remember something. In the room, there is a flashback.

Amu looks at herself when she was younger, and she wonders who her little self was talking to. When the flashback ended, the princess got up and sat down at her desk. Kukai walks over to ask, " So who are the guys?!"

He looks at the documents.

* * *

><p>Tadase<br>(picture)  
>Age: 16<br>Kingdom:Eona

* * *

><p>Nadehiko<br>(picture)  
>Age:16<br>Kingdom: ?

* * *

><p>Kairi<br>(picture)  
>Age: 15 12  
>Race: Elf<br>Info: A long range of samurai's. The top samurai in his class.

* * *

><p>Amu calls for Utau. She asks if the mail arrived. " Utau.. has the mail arrived yet?" "There are three of them. One from the kingdom of Eona." The letter said,<p>

* * *

><p>Princess,<br>Heard getting married to someone...  
>Hope you like me.<br>Love,  
>Tadase<p>

* * *

><p>Mi' lady<br>If you decide to marry me,  
>We'll travel the world together3<br>Love,  
>Nadehiko<p>

* * *

><p>Miss Hinamori,<br>If you marry me... well... like me in thirty days...  
>I'll love and protect you, and have a great heir to the family~<br>Love,  
>Kairi<p>

* * *

><p>After Utau finishes reading the letters, Amu looks outside her window, to see some girls that were late for school.<p>

There is a knock on the door, Amu's mother comes in. Her mom explains that her grandma was a magician.

Outside, the princess slowly walks on over to the doors, and opens them. She wanted to meet some new people.

Amu sees a lady, and asks her what her name is. The lady bows, and tells the princess, " Sorry princess.. I have to go!" Next, she asks a man something, but he shoves her and yells, " OUT OF MY WAY.. YOU NO GOOD OF A-"

Amu starts crying.

In the princess' room, Kukai looks out her window, and decides to help her.

Kukai walks over to her, and the princess hugs him. " Thanks K-kukai..." Kukai walks over and taps a girl's shoulder. He didn't realize that he already knew the girl. " Yumi..Askua..." The girls stop and turn their heads. " Oh hi Kukai-kun..."

Kukai introduces them to the princess. " You guys this is my dear and best friend.. Amu Hinamori..." The two girls looked at the princess. They realized she was very beautiful.

Amu asks them, " Will you be my friend..?!" The princess gives up. She sighs, and walks back to her room.

In her bedroom, she sits down and opens her magazine, _Princess Weekly_. She finds Saturday.

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

Horoscope: Make some new friends. Good things are bound to happen~(4 stars)  
>Love: You'll love someone you knew for a long time3<br>Lucky color: Green

* * *

><p>Amu was complaining how she has wanted to make friends, but is never allowed to go outside, based on what her father told her. Kukai walks up into her room, to see that she'll sign for something. He asks her what she is signing. " What are you signing princess?!"<p>

" You have to promise me, that you'll keep it a secret!" " I promise!" Amu picks it up, and shows him. It said, _Enrollment Form_.

Kukai was shocked on how she got the form. She explains to him that she has kept it for all these years, waiting for a day like this to be filled out.

Amu remembers that the girls wore a white t-shirt with a blue blazer, a pink skirt, white socks knee-high, and brown shoes. She gets dressed, and shows Kukai.

Kukai hinted that Amu wanted to be just like them, and it pained him to see her like this. On Monday, the princess starts to call for Utau, but remembers that she held the power. She runs outside, and says, " I call upon my power, that I want to fly..."

Amu transforms. She has a long silk dress, ballet shoes, and long pigtails with a staff in her hand.

She tells Kukai to grab her hand. He takes her hand, and they fly off into the air. All he could think about at that moment, if he was going, or if he was already embarrassed.

At their school, a little girl points to the sky, wondering who or what it was.

When Amu and Kukai stepped down onto the ground, a red carpet rolled down. Everyone was staring at them. They walked to the office.

Amu explains that she wanted to go to school here. And hands the papers over. The secretary tells them to go down the hall. When they got to the guidance office, the counselor says hello.

Kukai says, " We need a schedule for her..." The princess started panicking when he needed to know her name. " It's A-" " She means Nina Heart..." Kukai cutting in.

The counselor asks, " Okay.. Miss.. Heart... what classes do you want to take?" Amu yells, " WHATEVER KUKAI TAKES!" He prints out the schedule, and hands it to Amu.

Amu picked it up and looked down the list at her classes. She started getting dizzy. " Look at all these classes..."

* * *

><p>per. Class Rm.# Teacher<br>1st Chemistry 213  
>2nd Team Sp. 114 Ms. Fate<br>3rd AP Lit. 123 Mr. Raves  
>45 Photo 195 Mr. Coltz  
>67 SH/Lunch Com Mr. Goodman  
>8th Pre Calc. 145 Ms. Bow<br>9th Art 200 Mrs. Kotobuki  
>10th Lang. Arts 125 Ms. Chent<p>

* * *

><p>Amu looked at Kukai. When Kukai looked at her face, there was a big smile.<p>

In Mrs. Ruka's class, Amu tells her teacher that she is new. Mrs. Ruka tells Nina that she can sit over by Ikuto.

Nina says hi, but Ikuto ignores her. He finally looks over. and he thought he knew her, though he wasn't sure.

Kukai sits down in his chair with his hands on his face. He looks over to see how Nina is doing. He blushes, and thinks that she is falling for him., but was alos thinking, " She is just meeting new people, and getting used to the school..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review my stories. Read my other ones like <em>First Days of High School according to Amu" , True<em> love...exists? This has nothing to do with my original story. This is like an extra chapter like they have in manga!**


	5. True love exists?

Hey people this is a Tadamu story. I don't like the pairing but I was like "_ if I switched the story of Ikuto to Tadase, how will Amu approach this XD"  
>Kind of like in the book Breaking Dawn they told two side of the same story...so basically that's what I did... enjoy!<br>_

* * *

><p>Ran floats on over to ask what's wrong. Amu thinks and realizes it's been five years since she has met all of her friends. She could even remember her first day of school if she thought hard enough.<p>

Its eight am in the morning. The entire school is in the auditorium to welcome new students to Seiyo, and old ones back. Tadase is stading up front talking. Amu looks at him, and she thinks she is the cutest thing she's ever seen. " If you like him, then tell him how you feel.. character change!" said the egg.

Her red "X" beret turned into a red heart. She stands up with her hand raised, and yelled, '' I LOVE YOU MY PRINCE!" There are stares from everyone in the room.

Th next time she meets him is when she feel from an undone building. Tadase catches her in his arms asking if she is okay. He looks up to see his enemy, wondering how he could do this to a poor, defenseless girl.

The third time she met him, was when she found out he was a guardian. Everyone looks over, and they start clapping, welcoming the joker chair.

The final memory, her most favorite memory, was when Tadase took Amu out on a date. They went to a shop. Amu bought a clutch, while Tadase bought Amu a King beret. Then she remembered this one memory where Tadase told Amu he loved her.

Amu recalled that she was in love with Tadase, she couldn't say " I love you!" to his face, so she walks on over grabs a piece of paper, pens pencils, and markers, and starts drawing. Amu began writing her clues so he could go find her.

The next day at school, Amu slowly runs up to Tadase and hands him the clues, and runs over to Utau. Tadase looks at the comic strip, and starts reading it. When he finishes reading it, he looks up to see whee Amu is, and she is no where to be found.

He looks down to see a little note. It said...

* * *

><p><strong>Find me in a place where we first met, then I'll tell you something important!<strong>  
><strong>-Hinamori-san<strong>

* * *

><p>Tadase goes up to Utau to ask what the message means. Utau reads the note, and asks, " I don't know, but is there something I should know?"<p>

Next, he goes to Ikuto nii-san. Tadase explains to him, that he asked Utau, but she got suspicious. Ikuto reads the note, and chuckles.

Rikka comes up running over to see what's going on. " What's going on?!" Ikuto whispers in her ear. Rikka reads the note. She blushes, and looks over at Tadase, then starts, then starts giggling. " Tadase-san I'm only a second grader, and I know the answer!"

Hotaru comes on over, and reads the note. " Wouldn't you rather find her on your own? I read in books that princes search for their princess's by themselves..."

Tadase looks down at the card again. He gasps. Tadase realizes where Amu is.

He knocks on the Hinamori's door. Ami opens the door, to realize her prince is standing there. Pince came chu see me!" Tadase smiles at her. " Ami-chan is Amu here?" " Come in Pince!"

Tadase walks up the steps, his heart beating fast, hoping he was right.. hoping Amu was waiting there. He opens the door slowly, to find Amulet Heart standing there.

Amu blushes. " H-hi Tadase-kun..."

She was back in her school uniform, and sitting down on her bed, looking down. " Sorry about me being Amulet Heart.. El made me do that.. she said it was a good idea..."

Amu fidgets and screams, " I LOVE YOU!" She starts crying, with her hands on her face.

Amu tells him, " I have always wanted to say that to you, but every time you said that to me, I was confused of my own feelings..." Tadase sits to the left of Amu.

He kisses her.

The next day at school, Tadase goes up to ask her if after school, if she wanted to go on a date. Amu blushes, and says, " Yes."

In the bushes, Amu's guardian characters talks to El on a walkie-talkie. Their mission was for Utau to sing in the park tonight, when they are on thier date.

Ran comes out of the bushes, acting like she by Amu the entire time. " You guys should go to the park!"

At the park, Tadase asks Amu if she wants any ice cream. He already knew what flavor she liked: chocolate.

After Tadase gets back, he hands her ice cream, and he sits down and they eat together. Amu hands Tadase her ice cream, runs over to the shop, and realizes it was the shop from five years ago.

She walks in, and sees a little item. It was the same shape, and when she looked at it closer, it said, " I 3 MY PRINCESS!"

Amu picks it up, and buys it. As Amu gets back, he asks her, " Did you just get out of there?" He realizes what shop it was.

Amu and Tadase both talk about the King beret that Amu still had. Tadase asks Amu if she still had it. " Amu-chan do you still have the beret I gave you?" Amu giggles. " I've always kept it. It's something precious to me..."

Amu and Tadase stare into each other's eyes, like they realized for the first time on their lives, this has never happened. " Tadaske-kun..." Amu said. " Y-yes A-amu chan...?" Amu blushes. " I love you..." Tadase was surprised.

" I love you too Amu!" They kissed.

The night came. Out of nowhere there was an announcer. " Ladies and gentleman.. put your hands together for Utau Hoshina!"

Utau appeared out of no where, and sang _My Most Precious Treasure_.

Tadase transforms to _Platinum Royal_, and Amu blushes. " Ah my prince..." Amu thought. Tadase grabs and picks her up, and carries her in his arms, and walks to Amu's house.

They arrive at her house. Amu steps down, and knocks on the door. Tadase was back on his clothes.

Her dad opens the door. He yellls at Amu, but Tadase interrupts him, by being polite and saying hello. " Good evening Mr. Hinamori..."

Amu's mom is right by her husband to calm him down, and welcome him home. " Dear calm down. You did the same thing when we were their age... hello dear.. come on in. "

Amu sighs and tells Tadase goodbye. " Thank you for tonight Tadase-kun... Her parents are in the kitchen, and Amu is about to close the door when he stops the door with his foot.

Tadase tells Amu, " Amu you are my princess, and I will be your p- well you know... I will always love and protect you no mater what!" Tadase bows.

Amu blushes, and at the same time creeped out.

He then whispers in her ear, " Someday I hope you're my bride!" Amu walks into the hall, then back to the door. He face was as red as an apple, and slams the door.

Kiseki acting kingly said, " I may just be a guardian character, and most of all a King, but even I know that last part was a bit too much for her to handle..."

In Amu's room, she sits in her chair at her desk, staring at the beret on the clutch that Tadase gave her that day. Amu remembered the embarrassing thing Tadase said. She nodded and sighed. " Yeah..Tadase..I hope so too!


	6. Shugo Chara meets Loveless

This stroy only has the character names. I don't take credit for shugo chara/Lovless anime or manga version! Here is a clue to who the character are...  
>Amu-Ritsuka<br>Ikuto- Soubi  
>Tadase- Yukio<br>Kukai- Kio  
>Dirrector- Soubi Master<br>Rikka- Therapist  
>Hikaru- Amu little brother<br>Yaya-Sensai

* * *

><p>Meet Ritsuka Aoyagi your typical 7th grader. She works at the La La Cafe in town becasue of the accident 7 years ago. Her parenrts and her little brother died in a house fire. Now she lives on her own, while still trying to get by.<p>

* * *

><p>Ritsuka: *looking at the picture* Hey mom, dad, and Hikaru. Its been seven years since you died, but I'm doing fine. *looks at the picture of Yukio* I hope he likes me soon! *smiles*<p>

Middle School

Sensai: do your best on your homework tonight!  
>Ritsuka: Bye Yaya-Sensai!<br>Sensai: Poor kid.. its to bad that her family died

Tokyo Apartments

Ritsuka: *opens mailbox* Hey a note! I wonder what it says...*daydreaming* maybe it's a love letter from Yukio!

note- Your are my new sacrafise  
>-Soubi<br>P.S Coming tonight

Sign- 201 Ritsuka Aoyagi

Ritsuka's room

*soubi comes thorugh the window*  
>Ritsuka: Gotta get the note from the kitchen...<p>

Kitchen

Ritsuka's Room

Ritsuka: W-Wha.. AHhhhh! *pushes him to the ground* *runs away*

1st floor Manager's Office

Ritsuka: *knocks on the door* Ma'am please help me!... There is some guy in my apartment what is this?

sign- Do not disturb or else

Ritsuka: Guess I have to face this by myself...

2nd floor Ritsuka Aoyagi

Ritsuka's room

Soubi: I added me to her phone

Living Room

Ritsuka: *catching her breath* I'm exausted!

Ritsuka's Room

Ritsuka: *points to Soubi* Get out of my room or I'll scream!  
>Soubi: *chuckles*<br>Ritsuka: What's so funny?  
>Soubi: Nothing.. your just cute!<br>Ritsuka: *blushes*.. A-  
>Soubi: I'm going *walks toward Ritsuka* *kisses her on the cheek* *jumps out the window*<p>

Day 2

Class 2-B

Yukio: Hey Ritsuka wanna be friends?  
>Ritsuka: *smiles* *looks away* *nods* Yes<p>

Soubi's House

Kio: Soubi.. what are you planning?  
>Soubi:(I'll make her mine one way or another!)<p>

* * *

><p>wanna know how ritsuka's parents and her little brother died? tune in for the next chapter. Reviews accepted<p> 


	7. How it all began and how it all ended

I forgot to mention that the uniforms for the story are different. the girls wear long flowing pink dress with gray sleeves. They have white hats with pink in the middle and long gray bows. they have long white socks and white shoes. Now onto the story~

* * *

><p>Saturday 1:30 p.m at the Park<p>

Ritsuka: *yawn* *stretch* Today is so nice!

cell- You have 1 new message nya~

Ritsuka: I'll see you again my little..angel? W-who is this from?

201 Ritsuka Aoyagi

Ritsuka: I wonder when he'll come? Well I guess I can read book to pass the time...

Night

On her bed, sitting up

Wind blows

Soubi: *at the end of her bed* So how was the book?  
>Ritsuka: *shock*<br>Soubi: *hand over her mouth* don't.. scream  
>Ritsuka: *deep breath* *looks at her door* *sprints*<br>Soubi: *shuts door* There is something you need to know... by the way my name is Soubi  
>Ritsuka: you don't know anything about me!<br>Soubi: You mean about your parents and your little brother?  
>Ritsuka: (how does he know?)<br>Soubi: It's sad that your mom'd friend...  
>Ritsuka: *screams*- They died in a fire and nothing else!<br>Soubi: Someone set your house on fire on purpose  
>Ritsuka:Can you please move I have to go to work!<br>Soubi: *walks to the window* I'll pick you up tomorrow after school

Monday after school

Yukio: Hey Ritsuka-chan wanna go to the library?  
>Ritsuka: *looks over at Soubi* Sorry Yukio there is something that I have to do...<br>Yukio: That's fine maybe tomorrow

Ritsuka and Soubi leave

Yukio: *looks over at Soubi and Ritsuka leaving* Who is that she's leaving with? (stupid Yukio you should have told her!)  
>Soubi:Before you ere born, and before your father and mother got married, your mom had a best friend named Nami. They did everything together. Then when the day your father proposed to your mom, nami was hurt, but what made her go off the edge was when your mom called Nami and said you were born. It was to much for her and her jealously grew, so she burned down your house and killed your parents and your little brother.<br>Ritsuka: W-what..but how?..why? *runs away* (why would mom's best friend do this?)

Library

Ritsuka: Yukio. Yukio..*crying*  
>Yukio: R-Ritsuka I thought- why are you cry-<br>Ritsuka: Yukio my mom's best friend killed my mom, dad, and little brother!  
>Yukio: umm... well the day is almost over, but tomorrow meet me by the fountain in the park<br>Ritsuka:O-okay.. C-can I have a hug i could really use one right now...  
>Yukio: Of course *hugs Ritsuka*<p>

Fountain

Ritsuka: Hey Yukio! *smiles* *waves hand* did you wait long?  
>Yukio: No.. oh hey Ritsuka close your eyes...<br>Ritsuka:O-okay...

Flower Shop

Yukio: Open your eyes  
>Ritsuka: *open her eyes* Wow so preety, and it smells so good to! *hugs Yukio* Thank you Yukio you made me so happy! I don't know which one to pick though...<br>Yukio: Pick whatever you like...  
>Ritsuka: Really... thanks! I like the roses, but I like the lily's to... hmm... I'll take the lily's! Thanks again Yukio!<p>

Outside  
>*Yukio and Ritsuka to the left*<p>

Yukio: I know this may be a bad time to say this...  
>Ritsuka: Wrong time to say what?<br>Yukio: I love you!


End file.
